Things Change For The Better
by Btrfan908
Summary: There a new girl at The Palm Woods and she catches Kendall's eye but thing is that he still dating Jo but their realsonship hasn't been perfet since she started seson 2 of her show. Well Riley take her place or will he stay with Jo. Boys and OCs


Riley's POV

I woke up to a annoying nosie. It was my alarm clock going off. It was my first day at the Palm Woods school and I wasn't looking foward to it. I mean like I just moved from Arizona to Califorina the weather is the same but not the people. In Cali there all stuck up and stuipd but in Arizona their well normal.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out a pink hollister shirt with some light blue shorts. Then I went in the bathroom to do my make-up and hair. When I came out I nocited I was a few minutes early so I grabbed my bookbag and went down to the lobby. When I walked out of the elevator I saw Mr. Bitter yelling out this little girl who looked 12 years old.

I looked around for a sit and found one by this girl who had brown layered hair that goes just slightly past her shoulders. She had blueish green eyes. I made my way over to her and sat down in the comfurtable chair.

" Hi I'm Mallory. She said holding her hand out.

" I'm Riley. I said shaking her hand. It had a nice grip to it. She may be the only normal person. Just then the bell rung for us to start heading to class. I grabbed my bag and started making my way to the classroom. When I got there I saw kids everywhere talking and throwing paper at eachother. I suddley felt someone touch my shoulder. " You going to have to get use to it. Mallory said removing her hand from my shoulder. I sat to the sit next to her and started talking to her.

A few minutes later our teacher came in with a huge smile. She didn't seem creepy but that smile did.

" Good mouring class. I have great news for you today. She said all cheerfuliy. She seemed like a pretty nice person I hope that doesn't change. " Were going to threw a party. It going to be for a cancer progam.

" Why does it have to be for cancer. Someone whined I turned around to see who asked this dump question. When I saw him I knew excatly who he was. He was one of the guys from Btr.

" Well Carlos cancer is a huge promlen in this world and I and many people would like to cure it. She said very bitterily. When school ended I hand to go to rock reords for a duet with a band.

I arrived just on time for the duet. When I walked in I saw a angry man yelling at four boys and his assidant trying to calm him down. " You dogs are horrible singers how can you not hit a key. I litelly saw smoke coming out of his ears. " Um excuse me can someone tell me where Gustavo is. I said interrpuing the arguement.

" Who are you. He said now getting argry at me. Like I said people in LA are really mean. " I'm Riley Sloan you asked me to come here to meet your boy band. I shot back with angry in my eyes. I hated when people would get mad at me.

They all started to stare at me and look me up and down. I did they same. The tallest boy was combing his hair in a mirror. The shortest one had on a hockey helmet on. The other short one looked at me with a weird look. The last dude just looked at me like a was a cookie. This was going to be a long reherrsel day.

Kendall POV

The girl was so pretty. She had dirty blonde hair with icy blue eyes. She was even prettier then Jo. I never thought that wouldn't be possible. Speacking of Jo. Me and her been having promlens in our realsonship since she started season 2 of that stuipd show I can't reamber the name of. When I finally snapped out of my day dream I saw her looking at me to.

" Well it nice to meet you Riley. I'm Kelly and these are the boys. James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. Their BTR, you'll be doing a duet with them. Kelly said poniting at us. She waved very shyily and I did they same.

While she was siting up in the stuido booth me and the boys were talking about her. " She really cute. Carlos said poniting at her. Logan slapped it away quickily. " Dude don't you know that your not supposed to ponit at people. Logan said very low. Logan been speaking very low since he started dating Mallory. Mostly all the guys started acting more serious since the started dating. James didn't care allowing about himself anymore know he cared about himself and Kat. Carlos didn't wear his hockey helmet anymore since Kaitlyn talked him out of it.

" You dogs ready to hear her sing. Kelly said all happy. I guess it was because she finally had a girl there with here to hande us.

_What have I done? I wish I could  
Away from this ship goin' under  
Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders _

__

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow 

__

But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight 

__

Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this 

__

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow 

__

But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight 

__

So I throw up my fist  
I will punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally, someone will see  
How much I care! 

__

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow 

__

But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight

When she finsihed I was mostly sursiped. She was such a petite person but with a such big vocie. I heard all they boys clapping loudily even Gustavo was. I didn't want to clap I didn't even wanted to congartilous her. I was more mad then happy. She was perfect and I wanted no ever thing I needed in a girl. Why did she have to be so cute. I need to get her out of my head I'm dating Jo. Jo is my soulmate. I love Jo

Don't I?

Riley POV

When I finished I saw ever one clapping expect for Kendall. What he didn't think I wasn't good or something or maybe he was jesously. Well I didn't care well I don't care at all. I walked out of the booth with a curious look on my face. Next thing I know I was getting squezzed to death by Gustavo. When he let me go I was out of breath.

" So you like it. I said with a smile. I was really nervos what if the guys didn't like and thought I was some kind of freak that sing really bad.

" That was amazing. Kelly said hugging me.

" Your a really good singer. Logan said pating me on the back

" Youre better than me. James said very chocky.

" Man you rock. Carlos said high fiving me. Everyone congarts me expect for stuipd Kendall. Why didn't he. Was I stinky or something or was I better than him.

" It was okay. Kendall finally said with a grin. He was pretty cute but I reamebered that he was taken from Mallory all the boys where. Thats SUCKS BIG TIME.

Kendall's POV

Me and the guys were put on the dance with four other girls. All we knew that the where in our class. When we got to the pool we saw all the girls laughing and talking to eachother. I saw there faces and they were Riley, Kat, Kate and Mal. Great all the guys girlfriends were on the cometing expect for mine.

" Hey girls. Carlos said walking over to Kate and kissing her on the cheack. The other boys did the same. I felt something empty inside. Yeah I know my girlfriend. Me and Jo spoke afther I left the studio and got in to a heat argument.

_1 hour early_

_" Hi Babe I can't wait for you to come back from you stuipd tour._

_" Well there I got some bad news then. I stuck in Colorado for the next 3 months. So I can't make it for your party._

_" Really Jo. We talked about this earlier we were going to put our realsontship before our work. You told me that you asked for the week off._

_" I kinda forgot to. Jett and me went to the reasurat and I forgot about the whole thing. _

_" You were hanging out with him. You told me you didn't even wanted to hang out with him because you loved me. That must have been a lie. I hanged up the phone and threw it to the wall._

I just cant belive she did that. I have to get girls out of my mind. There all to pretty and evil. " Well we better start with the decoractes. I said breaking the love connection. I saw that Riley was already putting up the decorations_. _I walked over to her and started helping her.

" Thanks. She said with a half of smile. She must have to still be mad at because of what I said about her singing. I didn't mean it but it wasn't that bad it was pretty good. " Sorry that I did what I did in the studio today. I said helping her down from the stool. Instead of grabbing my hand she jumped off herself.

" I didn't know whats your promlen was in the stuido all I know is that you were being a real jerk face and I didn't like it. But I'm not a person who hold stuff againgst people so. I guess we can try again. Riley said stuffing the decorations back into the box. She did seem like a real nice person.

" Well then. I'm Kendall Knight may I ask who you are. I said very bristish. She giggled at the icspersion.

" Well it nice to meet you Kendall. I'm Riley Sloan. She said shaking my hand. This was going to be a long three months.

**What to you guys think. Love it or Hate it. Ever way please review. Also my girls sing just like Lea Micheale. They next chapter with be the ponit of views of the other OCs.**


End file.
